Sheeta kills COC* A EGG U R/Ungrounded
Summary: TBA Transcript: Intro: *(Geon is watching the news and sees COC* A EGG U R uploading more foot fetish pictures) *Geon: Hey everyone, come here! We need to have a talk. *Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, and Roll Light *Geon: We need one of you five to kill COC* A EGG U R because he's addicted to porn and violence. *Female Kana: Ow! *Geon: You okay? *Female Kana: I twisted my ankle when I fell. I could turn into a dragon fine but. *Beetle Mania: But, can you kill COC* A EGG U R? *Female Kana: I don't know, I don't think so. *Astro Guy: We can postpone the mission and find our parents instead. *Woo: No, no that's okay. Who do you think can kill COC* A EGG U R? Anyone? *Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, and Roll Light: (Together) No. *Poison Ghost: Hmm, I think there's someone who could kill COC* A EGG U R. Start the video cameraman! Part 1: Sheeta kills COC* A EGG U R *21st, 2018 *Sheeta: Man, I hate COC* A EGG U R because he keeps looking up porn and killing people. What should I do? I know, I will kill him by beating him up and bring my Tapu Koko to destroy all of his pornographic stuff and to kill his pet elephant. *gets up from her bed and opens the cage door to release Tapu Koko *Sheeta: Okay Tapu Koko, I know you also hate COC* A EGG U R. But I've got an idea, come on. *goes into the video store, leaving her Tapu Koko outside *Anna the Merchant: Hi, how can I help you? *Sheeta: I would like to buy 5 Monster DVDS and 1 Monster VHS which are Inside Out on DVD, Free Birds on DVD, The Penguins Of Madagascar on DVD, Ice Age Trilogy on DVD, Rock-A-Doodle on VHS, and The Land Before Time (1988) on DVD. *Anna the Merchant: Coming right up. *(Anna the Merchant gets the Monster movies for Sheeta) *Anna the Merchant: Here you go. *Sheeta: Well I've gotta go now, see you round. *Anna the Merchant: Thank you. *walks away the counter *exits the video store and her Tapu Koko named Protoman follows her *and Tapu Koko walks past the Lakeside school *Koko and Sheeta walks past the Lakeside church *Koko and Sheeta walks past the movie theater *Koko and Sheeta walks past Burger King *to: Sheeta and Tapu Koko at COC* A EGG U R's House *Sheeta: This is where COC* A EGG U R lives. *(We see COC* A EGG U R in his room on the computer) *COC* A EGG U R: I'm going to upload some foot porn pictures of Azura on Deviantart. Har, Har, Har, Har! *Sheeta (Offscreen): Not on my watch young man! *(Sheeta walks in) *COC* A EGG U R: (In Homer Simpson's voice) D'oh! (Normal voice) It's Sheeta from Studio Ghibli's Castle In The Sky, and her film is not pornographic! *Sheeta: That's right mister, it's concussion time! *COC* A EGG U R: No! (X45) Please don't kill me! *Sheeta: It doesn't matter on what you think. Prepare for some bleeding! *(Sheeta then jumps at COC* A EGG U R and beats him up forming a dust cloud when COC* A EGG U R fights back) *Koko walks in *Tapu Koko: Good, now that COC* A EGG U R is getting distracted by Sheeta. It's time for me to demolish all of his pornographic stuff and kill his pet elephant with my thunderbolt! *(Tapu Koko then uses his thunderbolt attack onto COC* A EGG U R's pornographic stuff and his pet elephant causing the entire screen to fade into white) *(The screen then goes back to normal as we see COC* A EGG U R and his pet elephant dead with blood splattered everywhere, and his pornographic stuff, technology, bed, and blanket reduced into nothing but ash and dust) *Sheeta: Yes! COC* A EGG U R is dead! Tapu Koko give me five! *(Sheeta and Tapu Koko high five each other with their hands) *at COC* A EGG U R's funeral *(We see COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, Roll Light, Tapu Koko, and Sheeta in church around COC* A EGG U R's coffin) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Wow, I can't believe COC* A EGG U R is already dead for good! *(Sheeta holds out 6 monster movies) *Sheeta: That's why I brought him 6 monster movies that are not pornographic and not rated R or NC-17 and they are Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, Ice Age trilogy, Rock-A-Doodle, and The Land Before Time (1988). *Priest appears *Priest: It's time to send COC* A EGG U R to The Land of the Remembered. *(COC* A EGG U R's soul floats to heaven as Sheeta puts the monster movies into the bag, ties the balloons to the bag, and the bag floats away) *Priest: He's floating to The Land of the Remembered. *A EGG U R is gone *Priest: And now he's gone for good! Part 2 finale: Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Female Kana, Nowi, Roll Light, Tapu Koko, and Sheeta reunite with their family *at the Lakeside Category:Short Videos Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Sheeta's ungrounded days